Let's Get It On
by aoiteto
Summary: Dick doesn't know what he wants, Wally knows more than he lets on, and the team just wants to know: Where are the cupcakes coming from? Kid FlashxRobin/WallyxDick
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any relations._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 :<strong>

**One Year**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In which the story begins a year later; some things have changed, some have stayed the same, while other things have become simple in a complicated way.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been one year.<p>

Wally knows. He counts. He remembers. And he counts again. With his fingers spread wide in front of his face, his toes curling and uncurling, and the tip of his tongue tapping against the back of his teeth, Wally counts and recounts, backwards then forwards. And while he counts he remembers.

He remembers Dick's laugh and not his creepy little cackle that wasn't so creepy like but more it's-creepy-in-a-cute-way – and Wally really shouldn't be thinking like that, no not anymore because it's been a year and that should be enough. It really should. But still, he finds his mind wandering, back to when...

He remembers the way Dick's hair would fall gently in front of his eyes. His raven locks that looked and felt so silky soft that framed nice sun-kissed skin that held a pair of vivid blue eyes that left Wally speechless. He remembers Dick's warmth, and his gentle touches, and his lips, and his...

He tries to remember. He tries. But it's hard. Because it's been a year – a year since he wrapped his arms around Dick, a year since Wally's touched that skin or raked his fingers through his hair, a year since he's watched those eyes dance, a year since he fell asleep while listening to Dick's heartbeat and his easy breaths, a year since Wally's felt so much tender love and a vicious wanting that grabbed at his gut and pounded away at his heart.

A year, Wally realizes, can be as short and sweet as it is bitter and long.

He rolls onto his stomach and reaches for his cell phone that lies haphazardly on the edge of his bed. He begins composing a short message before he reads it over – once, twice – and he sends it away. He worries for a brief second if maybe the message was too long because Wally had a way to strangle words together in a huge mush making everything complicated and unnecessary. He hoped the message was simple and that nothing and none of the words would be taken into retrospect.

A really brief second because his phone went from a fading dark to abrupt light, illuminated a painful bright glow. Wally ignored the way it made his head pound as he instantly opened the new message that popped into his inbox and scanned it over – once, twice – and he gave a short laugh before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

No matter what, Wally knew his best friend would always be there for him. He didn't bother to stifle his yawn and pulled on his red comforter with the Flash insignia till it reached his chin.

Simple was best, after all.

* * *

><p>In one year many things had changed. Dick was older and wiser. He was taller too, not as tall as Wally or Roy or Kaldur or Supey...Dick was taller but he wouldn't mind being <em>taller<em>. Especially with Wally taunting and teasing about his short height and occasionally calling him 'shorty' which occasionally sent Dick's fist directed at his face, not that he ever managed an impact as Wally tumbled away laughing.

Dick was different. He liked to think he was mature. He liked to think he could handle anything that was thrown at him. He liked that when he couldn't, he had his friends and family to watch his back. He liked that whether he was grown up or not, his friends and family would still occasionally pamper him. Pampering was different from treating him like a child, which Dick did not like. Pampering meant hugs and cookies and smiles and laughs and just complete trust as Dick fell asleep on one of their laps, not capable of keeping his eyes open after nights and nights of unrest. And when he woke up they'd still be there, raking a comforting hand through his hair, and his sunglasses would still be perched on his nose or where he left them in his utility belt or on the coffee table in the living room, untouched, undisturbed.

Because some things didn't change and some thing's did but that didn't mean there was any less trust.

Kaldur still flitted from one place to another – land to water – but now there was no more hesitation. When he was in the surface world his thoughts were on the team, on their previous missions and their future ones, on being a leader, on deciding whether he should be the one to tell Artemis that Wally was the one who broke her arrow – by accident, but still, sparks were about to fly.

M'gann and Conner were officially dating now with the full acknowledgement of the team. Whether that was good or bad depended on who's opinion it was. Artemis didn't seem to mind as she was currently out looking for her own Superboy after the first five didn't work out. Kaldur, as the oldest and wisest, was happy for them but didn't care to involve himself too much into their relationship. Wally didn't care. Dick didn't care. They were happy for the couple – the only couple on the team.

Artemis was a whirlwind. She was a hurricane. She picked up one guy and threw him away faster them some could blink, already on to the next one. Arty was not a whore, nor a slut, so don't call her one unless you want to end up like Wally after he taunted her that one time. One time – because that's all it took before she had her arrows knocked, aimed and fired. Because Arty didn't put out but her independent, head strong characteristics kept bringing the boys to the yard like bees to honey. And damn if someone – anyone – would call her undetermined. Because Artemis had the perfect guy in her mind's eye – _the one_ – and trust her when she says she _will_ find him, maybe not in Gotham, definitely not on the team, but somewhere was her ideal man.

Everyone had changed. Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, and Artemis – the relationship of the team had changed. The way the team interacted with one another, the way they were able to read each other's moves and feel a familiar security, and strong bond based off of trust on the battle field. Wally had changed. Dick had changed.

And as the more things change, the more things stay the same.

For better or for worse.

* * *

><p>Dick was tired and grumpy. Recently he always was. Because recently he came down with a bad cold that got Robin suspended and left his body feeling sore and aching. The cold was stupid. It could have been avoided. Yes, he had taken the safety measures but no; it didn't work, because Robin had been defeated by something as idiotic as the common cold that was going around. Plus his weakened immune system due to the long efforts braving the cold every night plus coming home only to be woken up four hours later equalled one Dick Grayson with his ass handed to him on a nice tinted platter.<p>

Outside was dark. Dick wanted to see the stars, to count them, to travel along the constellations, but the smog that constantly clung to Gotham City like a leech was all he could see in the vast night sky. So instead he looked to the ceiling. Then he looked at the floor. To the walls and from there back to the closed window.

Wally had stopped texting him an hour ago. Dick knows. He counted, slowly and patiently. He shouldn't have, he shouldn't have been remembering and wondering and thinking and waiting and remembering all over again. Everything was a cycle lately. It was annoying. It was uncomfortable.

Dick hated how things were. It was irritating and got him frustrated. He didn't like that Wally still had that affect on him, to pull out all his emotions and open him like cracking open a book and reading all the words. They were supposed to be friends. That was it. No exceptions. They both agreed, though not aloud, that the last two years never happened. They would stop thinking about it. It was common sense that they shouldn't be thinking about each other in any way that was not simple, easy friendship.

But it was hard.

Because today was their anniversary.

The day that Dick decided he had enough of being stripped naked with those emerald eyes and decided to do something about it. The day that Wally stopped ogling and wanting long enough to fluster out a confession. That was the first time they kissed and Wally saw Dick's eyes, finding something new to stare and gaze at.

A year later it became the anniversary of the first time that Wally wanted so much more and Dick gave his consent. They were at Mount Justice and for the first time in a long time it was only the two of them. Wally took Dick back to his bedroom where Dick didn't hold in any of his moans or cries or screams of lust while Wally listened to the beautiful sounds coming from those beautiful lips that belonged to the beautiful boy under him. Because Dick was unconditionally beautiful. It was undeniably simple. Others didn't see what Wally saw – the way Dick moved, spoke, and laughed behind closed doors with his mask off, just being himself for once. And afterwards, while Dick lay sleeping in Wally's arms, his head nuzzled into the crook of Wally's neck, Wally realized that he was in love. He really was. And so was Dick.

Then things took a bad turn because when you're at the top the only logical possibility for you to go is down. Wally didn't think so. He denied it, because he thought that there was no limit that their love couldn't breach. Once, Dick thought so too, but not anymore.

Because Dick couldn't listen to Wally flirt, girl after girl, whether they were on a date or just spending time together, alone or with friends. Because Dick couldn't pretend that he wasn't broken inside and that sometimes he cried. Because Dick hated how Wally made him feel so jealous and needy and clingy. Constantly he found himself denying that Wally really did love him and hated himself for never hesitating when Wally said his name with those sweet lips. He wondered why Wally chose to flirt with all those girls, what made them so undeniable, what made Dick so unattractive and unwanted in Wally's eyes.

Because Dick found himself believing that he wasn't good enough and he never would be. With Batman, Robin could train harder and work harder and study until he was at the top of his class. For Wally he would do anything but that just didn't seem to be enough to hold the speedsters attention anymore. With Wally he started to feel relentlessly alone as if it was just him and it was only his love holding their shattering relationship from falling apart.

Dick became tired.

He couldn't do it anymore.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He was just too tired.

Things took a bad turn.

On their two year anniversary Dick broke it off. Wally stayed silent through the entire ordeal. He didn't argue or fight. He just watched as his world came crumbling down. As Dick broke down.

It was a mistake; a miscalculation. It would be a chapter in his life that Dick never wanted to read again. It was a mistake. And that's how Dick came to think of it.

Just a mistake, from one year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **I know what's going to happen at the beginning and at the end of this story, but in between is a blur of ihavenoideawhati'mdoing, so I guess this will be an adventure in a toilet for all of us. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any relations._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :<strong>

**Let's Keep It Simple**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In which Wally has nothing better to do, Dick has a big bad secret, and the team can't decided what movie to watch.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dick wasn't sure how long he'd been lounging in bed with his eyes closed. Probably a while is really all he has the energy to guess.<p>

He couldn't say if he was feeling better or not and he couldn't figure out if his mind had been invaded by a hornets' nest or if that was just his brain trying to pound its way out of his head. He knew the nauseating ache of his bones and joints were a way of recognizing he wasn't dead, so that was a good. His sore throat was gone and his nose wasn't clogged anymore which was more reasons for him to be allowed out of bed. He just didn't have to tell Alfred about how it his head was about to pop off.

Then again today was Friday, a school day.

Maybe he could play it up a bit and manage to stay home another day.

Pfft, as if.

One of his windows was cracked open explaining how he was able to smell the pungent air coming from the dark sky filled with pregnant clouds. A gust of wind blew at the long white curtains and for a while Dick just watched them silently while they dance over the rich wood floor.

As an afterthought, he wondered just how many drugs Alfred had pumped into him. Sure, when he's sick he can get a little antsy and restless and stubborn and childish and depressing and annoying and demanding and fussy and obnoxious and...

Well, if you think about it, you really can't blame the guy.

When he lifted his arm for further examination he came to realize how long he must have been unconscious. It was the feeling of numbness and a flurry of a needle-like sensation as blood began circulating through his armthat told him he'd been out and still for way past twelve hours.

With a groan he rolled onto his stomach and found his phone under a stack of white feather pillows. He had a few waiting messages in his inbox, Wally's name at the top of his screen with the most missed texts. Dick opened the conversation and read the most recent one at the bottom of the screen.

DO ONIONS HAVE NIPPLES?

What?

_Do onions have nipples._

_Do onions have nipples?_

_What?_

How was he supposed to answer that?

Did they have nipples?

He blinked before closing his eyes and rubbing a knuckle over his right brow.

_Ugh..._

He backtracked and decided to leave his reply for when his head didn't feel so buzzy.

The next few texts were from classmates asking about homework or reminding him about a test or project. The ones from his school friends were just the standard '_Hey where are you?', _'_You sick or something man?', and_ the classic_ 'Dude, how do you say I need to take a piss in German?' _

Replying to his friends was easy enough. The time on his screen read 7:15AM which was about time for Alfred to burst in and drag him out of bed. There was no way he would be allowed to skip another day of school. He assured his classmates that he'd have his half of the project ready or whatever they were wondering about and told his friends he'd see them at school today and there'd better be nothing weird waiting in his locker.

He was about to drop his phone when the object vibrated and a new text appeared in his inbox.

SCHOOL TODAY?

It was hardly a sentence but there was no reason for it to be. He started nipping at his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving the screen. It was like he was in a trance, his mind far gone and his thumbs moved on their own.

YES.

Dick watched his reply pop onto the screen and sucked in a quiet breath while he waited for a response. It didn't take long.

AFTER SCHOOL. USUAL PLACE.

He could feel it. The feeling of greed and selfish passion mixed with self-hate and disgust. And then lower, towards his groin, the thought of— the knowing that— and, _god_, the _tension. _It was all so frustrating and disgusting and horrible and so terribly dirty and downright –

Sinful.

"

"

"

Wally ducked his head, burying it further into his math textbook as he sneaked another mouthful of his turkey on rye. He tried to chew the entire thing without slobbering all over his desk and getting unwanted attention.

His eyes peered innocently over the top of the heavy book. Mr. Dixon had his back to the class, as he usually did, while he scribbled a mess of equations onto the blackboard, his voice droning in and out as he explained the jumble that was called algebra.

Deciding that he was safe for the moment, he allowed his eyes to briefly venture back to his lap where his cell phone was cradled. Earlier he had tried to ignore the vibration from when he received a text message.

He released one hand from the aluminum wrapped around the sandwich and used it to raise his phone and unlock it. The little envelope icon at the top of his phone had a one beside it and Wally quickly moved to his inbox.

I DIDN'T SAY THAT. AND I'VE HAD BETTER.

Wally mentally scoffed and absently dropped his sandwich onto his notes so that he had full use of both hands.

I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY BRO. WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLED PERSON ARE YOU? THEY WERE THE GREATEST CREATION OF MANKIND!

A moment later his phone vibrated once again in his hand and he tapped his thumb against the little bubble to open the new message.

He was expecting some witty reply with just the right amount of sarcasm – usual Rob-style reply.

Well it wasn't.

The message wasn't even from Dick.

Wally's thumb hesitated over the home button. He really wasn't up for this right now. Maybe he could just ignore it. Pretend he never saw it. Act like the message never came through. But then, when did Wally ever _not_ let his curiosity get the best of him.

WALLY, WE NEED TO TALK. AFTER SCHOOL.

Crap.

NEXT TIME, I PROMISE.

Wally took another brief glance at Mr. Dixon before taking another massive bite out of his sandwich. After swallowing his attention roamed back to his phone and a grimace appeared on his face.

YOU SAY THE SAME THING EVERY TIME.

Then you'd think she'd take the hint by now.

CAN'T. BUSY.

Which was true, considering today was a Friday and that meant the team would have their weekly rendezvous at the mountain, spending the entire weekend together at Mt. Justice. Besides, Dick had promised to help him study for French and Wally didn't want to be late in case the birdie made it there before him. There was a short pause before his phone vibrated. He watched the little text bubble pop up onto his screen.

I WASN'T ASKING.

Oh, feisty.

This time Wally did press the home button. He locked his phone and dropped it casually into the open mouth of his backpack. It didn't really matter anyway. He'd just do what he always did. Avoid, hide, and hope for the best.

"

"

"

Dick heard his phone vibrating as it sat on the floor alongside his pants. He had no idea who it was but at the moment his ass was currently occupied and his hands were busy trying to keep his hold on the top of the bathroom stall – to keep them both stable as he was pounding into again and again.

Jason Taylor had his eyes closed shut and his eyebrows knitted together, whether with passion and pleasure or from concentrating Dick had no idea. He just knew that the next time the guy rooted to do it standing up Dick would sucker punch the dumbass.

You'd think the captain of the football team would be able to fuck and balance at the same time. Apparently multi-tasking though was not one of the star athlete's strength. Fortunately, Dick had amazing balance. Not that the big guy actually noticed.

Dick tried to tilt himself slightly forward so that Jason would actually hit his prostate instead of simply impaling himself continuously into Dick like an amateur – which was sad considering this was the third time they were 'meeting up'. The guy just didn't learn.

With a sudden groan, the athlete came which lead the brunet to open his eyes in distaste.

"Are you kidding me?"

Jason gave another throaty groan and leaned into Dick as he pulled his softening erection out of the younger.

"Wait, hey, we're not done yet."

The athlete's eyes began refocusing. He blinked a couple of times before looking down at his cock.

"Well we can go again. Just give me a few minutes."

Dick passed him an exasperated look. "It's fine. Forget it."

Now sitting on the floor, Dick ignored the cold tiles against his bare ass and spread his legs apart before starting to stroke his still erect length. He didn't miss the look the jock was giving him as he slowly played with himself. He got on his knees and leaned forward till his ass was in the air and roughly slid in three fingers while his other hand was busy squeezing his balls, alternating between gentle and rough.

A growl escaped the jocks lips as he shoved another finger into Dick's ass along with the brunets own busy fingers. Dick let out a hoarse cry as his head was forced back by the strong grasp the jock had on his hair, feeling his erection growing harder.

Dick liked it rough, and he wasn't about to deny it either.

Jason starting sucking hard against Dick's Adams apple, forcing loud moans out of the brunet.

He was going to come. Just a little more.

Dick met the breaking point when Jason bit his shoulder violently, sending waves of pleasure through his body as he orgasmed into his hand.

The jock stood, pulling his finger out of Dick's ass, and tugged his pants back up with a cocky smile on his face.

"You're such a slut, Grayson."

He stepped over Dick and unlocked the door to the bathroom, leaving the boy alone on the floor. Absently Dick watched as the door slammed shut before closing his eyes and concentrated on his breathing and cooling down. He still had to head back to the manor to gather a few things before heading over to Mount Justice for the rest of the weekend and there was no way he'd let Alfred or Bruce see him like this.

Ah, shit.

Dick prodded at the bite marks on his shoulder. He deduced it would bruise later on. Dropping his hand, he wondered how many love bites had Jason left on his body. Some of them could be covered easily under his clothes but the others wouldn't. He'd have to hide those.

What time was it anyway?

Rolling onto his stomach, he ignoring the familiar burn in his lower back as he struggled to reach his phone. He checked the time before reading the new message from Wally – who forgot his notes, again. Which didn't really surprise Dick.

Dick wobbly stood to his feet and looked himself in the mirror.

How much longer could he hide this lie? When would someone figure it out?

Dick wondered briefly whether he should text Wally that he would be more than a little late tonight. He needed to stop by his locker to grab some notes and homework then head to Macy's to stock up on concealer. Bruce was starting to get suspicious with the amount of the product missing from the cave's inventory. So far he'd only asked Dick once about it to which the boy wonder quickly blamed it on the bruising on his ribs which was true enough.

But bruises always heal and next time Bruce would check himself.

He stares at the boy in the mirror.

It looks like him. It really, honestly does.

But it's not.

He leaned in, watched the hollow, malnourished reflection replicate his move. Watched those bruised lips move as he heard his voice, hoarse and raw.

"Who are you?"

"

"

"

M'gann was already plenty busy in the kitchen when Wally ran in and plopped himself onto a bar stool across the kitchen counter. Recently she had found a new recipe online that she was dying to try. She took the initiative of printing a copy out during her spare at her school's library as a reference for later. Now, being the weekends, she decided it was a perfect time to try it out as the whole team would be there.

Over the years, M'gann had learned a lot about cooking. It had become her hobby and not just something she did to try and seem normal. She _knew_ cooking, and it was familiar and calming. She could remember every meal she had ever made and recite exactly how to remake it. It was her personal time where she could figure out the appropriate response to any confusion and resolve any inner turmoil. Of course, that was easier said than done when an impatient speedster was breathing down her neck.

"Do you need something Wally?"

Said speedster was currently standing behind her, watching the Martian chop vegetables while telepathically cracking eggs into a bowl and stirring a white frothy substance in another while the recipe sheet floated above their heads.

"Hm? Oh, no, just watching."

_I know_,M'gann thought before cracking open the fridge and sending more fresh veggies flying out.

"Don't you have anything to do? Homework, maybe?"

**Recognized : Superboy – B04**

"Was just waiting for Rob."

Wally again pulled himself onto the same seat as Superboy walked in, bundles of grocery bags in his hands.

"I bought the stuff you wanted." He placed the bulging paper bags onto the table counter before sneaking a kiss with his girlfriend.

Wally pretended he didn't see and pressed his forehead into the cold top of the marble counter. Of course the team had known he and Robin had a thing going on, back then obviously. Wally wasn't the sort of guy to hide when he was in love especially when the person he loved was constantly at his side. Dick, on the other hand, liked the more subtle approached. He wasn't a big fan of PDA and preferred the more romantic and mischievous side of a relationship when the doors were closed.

Not that Wally minded.

When he and Dick had broken up – or more specifically when Dick had broke up with him – the team had to bear the chaos of emotions that surrounded the two heart-stricken members and later on the awkward tension that followed the pair when they decided they wanted to stay friends.

It still hurt, when he saw in M'gann and Kon, what he used to share with Dick.

"Wally."

He lifted his head at the sound of his name, trying to contort his emotions as he looked up at Conner.

"Huh?"

**Recognized: Artemis – B07**

The clone pointed to the widescreen behind them with his thumb and a small smile.

"Wanna game for a while?"

Before Wally could reply an irritated blonde burst into the room, a firm scowl on her lips. "I hate guys_._"

"Hey, ouch," Wally mockingly put a hand over his heart.

"What happened?" M'gann questioned worriedly while stirring and mixing the vegetable into one of the bowls.

Artemis dropped her bag onto the counter and slumped into the seat beside Wally. "So I was _supposed_ to be meeting up with this guy after school –"

"What guy?" Wally asked, leaning a cheek against the palm of his hand.

"Just this guy from school. Anyway, he was suppose to meet me –"

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

Artemis gave Wally a pointed look before answering. "Jason Taylor, captain of our football team," she smiled smugly for a moment before remembering why they were talking about said boy. "Jerk was supposed to take me out after school. We were going to go out for dinner together –"

"Like a date."

"Shut _up_ Wally –" Artemis pulled at her hair and M'gann gave Wally a small smile that told him to do-what-she-says before going back to her cooking. "—Why are guys such assholes?"

No words were passed for a moment while Artemis stared an absent-minded Wally down. "Baywatch, I was actually talking to you that time."

Said redhead was picking at the sleeve of his hoodie, "Thought it was rhetorical."

Throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated roll of her eyes, the blonde grabbed her bag and slid off her seat. "Hey Supey, did Kaldur mention when he's going to get here?"

Conner momentarily let his eyes stray from the floating knife and turned his attention towards Artemis. "He said he'd be here by the time dinner was ready. So, anyone up for gaming? Or movie night?"

"Let's have movies," the archer slung her bag onto her shoulder.

M'gann smiled eagerly, "Oh, oh, I saw this commercial on TV last night. There was this alien princess that was sold into slavery by her sister and bad, bad things happened to her before she escaped and came to earth where she joined a team of heroes and fell in love."

Wally sat up enthusiastically. "Oh! I know that one. I read the book."

"You read?" Artemis scoffed,

"The comic," Wally pouted, leaning his cheek against his hand again.

Conner quickly stole a chopped carrot and popped it in his mouth. "Oh, right, I saw the commercial for that too. But I don't think the movies out yet."

"Hmm," Wally scratched his ear absently, "What about we watch the one where this guy gets beaten up with a crowbar then dies in an explosion only to be brought back from the dead as this badass mother fucker out to kill the people who killed him."

"That was a stupid movie."

"You're stupid," Wally called after Artemis as she left the room, probably to dump her things in her own.

Conner placed his hand on Wally's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll watch it with you."

Wally knocked his hand against the brunets shoulder. "Thanks Supey, you want –"

**Recognized: Robin – B01**

"Oh, Rob's here!"

Wally sped out of the room in a hurry, the same words streaming continuously out of his mouth till he slid to a halt in front of the smaller boy holding a duffel bag in one hand and a backpack slung over a shoulder.

"A hotdog on a stick."

"Pogo's, dude. How can you _not_ like it? Anyway what took you so long man?"

Dick had a cocky smile as he shoved his blue duffel bag into the speedsters awaiting hands. "Mathletes meeting was moved to today."

It was a lie. Wally knew it but he decided not to comment on it. For the past few months Dick was always late, coming up with new excuses and sometimes using old ones when he wasn't in the mood.

Today was an old one which meant Dick was probably not feeling so great and was playing like everything was normal which meant Wally was supposed to pretend everything was fine as well which meant saying anything about it would be a bad idea which meant he was suppose to change the subject.

It was simple, really simple; it _had_ to be simple if he wanted things to stay simple.

To stay normal.

Forcing a smile, Wally followed Dick towards the bedrooms, towing the boy's heavy bag in his arms. "Did you bring your notes?"

This time the brunet flashed a wide grin.

"Where do you wanna study?"

"Wherever's fine, shorty."

Wally could see the pout of displeasure on the brunet's lips and this time the smile on his face was genuine.

Complications were just bad.

"Supey wants to have a movie night though."

"Oh yeah? Which movie?"

"The one where the guy is murdered and comes back to life –"

"—as a badass mother fucker?"

Wally nudged the smaller boy playfully. "I love that movie."

"The best."

Simple was good.

Normal was good.

Wally smiled, "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys make me smile. YJ:Invasion gets me too emotional and I just wasn't in the mood to write anymore for a while. I heard if they get a season three there's gonna be another time skip. Greeat. Whateva. I loves me some Dick so I couldn't just abandon this story. If you find any mistakes or anything that confuses you, be free to drop me a message.  
><strong>

_**PS - Can you guess who the 'movies' were based on?  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any relations._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Bruschetta is not French**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In which there's small talk at dinner, Wally gets a lot of texts, and Dick conjugates verbs.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Let's try something simple."<p>

Wally pursed his lips, balancing his pencil on his upper lip.

"As in…"

Dick forced a cheery grin and tapped his finger twice against Wally's notebook.

"Like conjugating verbs."

The pencil fell and rolled atop the coffee table. "As in…"

"As in I give you a verb and you conjugate it."

There's a pregnant silence.

"See, the thing is, this would all be a lot simpler if I knew how…"

Dick leaned his head against the back of his hand.

"So what you're saying is you don't know how to conjugate verbs?"

With a finger, Wally blocked his pencil from rolling off the table. "I can."

"Mmhm."

"I just don't know how to in _French_."

"It's easy Wally. Like if it was English or Spanish."

Wally huffed impatiently.

"We're not _all_ boy wonders here and for your information I barely passed Spanish freshman year."

A reassuring smile.

"Come on Wally, you know this."

"No, I know things like croissant, champagne, bruschetta – "

"Bruschetta's not French."

"Whatever, my point is – "

"You're an idiot."

"And that's why you're here."

A smug smile lit up Dick's face as he leaned in, taunting the redhead.

"Actually I'm here for some R&R. I'm just _nice_ enough to offer you my expansive genius."

"Gee, no need to be so modest."

With another sigh, Dick's head was perched on his hand again as he used to the other to lazily point at the open textbook.

"Try conjugating that one."

_Courir_.

Wally pursed his lips and tapped the end of his pencil against his chin. It was nagging the back of his head. He knew this. He knew he knew this.

_Courir._

"Oh, run. It means run."

"Hey, there you go. See, you're getting this. Now conjugate it."

Again Wally slouched against the table, the light of his achievement put out. How were you supposed to conjugate _courir_?

For a while they both just sat there on the floor, both waiting for Wally to come up with something. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead from his mental exertion. The noises echoing around the mountain sounding louder and far more distracting than they should be.

The redhead turning around and looked up at Kon, lounging on the couch above the two boys.

"Dude, mind turning down the volume?"

"Hm?"

"Seriously, I can't concentrate with all the bloody gunshots."

Conner shrugged, in his hand a game controller. His body was relaxed and spread lazily over the couch with his gamer face on.

"Sure Wally."

Sarcasm was clear in his voice, if not the small smirk giving him away.

Dick's attention had turned onto the wide screen, finding more entertainment watching Kon play violent first person shooter games than watching Wally stare at the blank page. Wally recognized the look on the boy face, even with the sunglasses on. The brunet obviously wanted to join in.

With a huff Wally looked away and stared dejectedly at his notes. He reminded himself that he could totally do this, and if not, Uncle Barry was totally taking his car away. Not that he needed a car, especially that crap of metal, but driving to school every morning and parking in the seniors parking lot gave Wally a sense of seniority and confidence.

**Recognized: Aqualad – B04**

"Finally!" Wally cheered, tossing his pencil carelessly in the air while Dick picked himself off the floor. Kon saved his game before turning off the consol and hopped over the couch to help in the kitchen. Now that Kaldur was here it meant that the entire team was called for and present, M'gann would be setting the table so that finally, _finally_, they could eat.

Dick took his seat, Wally not far behind. Artemis made her appearance for the first time that night, dressed in sweats and a wife beater, her hair damp from the shower after her work out. She gave Kaldur a warm pat on the back.

"Hey Kaldur."

Dick picked at his fork while sending Kaldur a smile.

"How was Atlantis?"

M'gann began arranged the food on the table and Conner handed plates down while everyone else settled into their seats. Wally was already lost, staring at the chicken, drizzled in lemon, straight from the oven.

"It was fine. How was Gotham?"

The boy gave him a cheeky grin. "Oh, the usual."

"Sounds fun."

"Extremely."

M'gann clapped her hands, interrupting the conversations, a wide smile on her face and standing on the edge of her toes in excitement. Everyone's attention went to the Martian who didn't say anything and gave a small pout.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Dig in!"

"I sure don't need to be told twice," Wally's plate already full of mashed potato and chicken.

"Pfft," was Dick's only reply as he scooped some egg salad onto his plate. "Grab me a leg Arty?"

When it seemed about everyone had something on their plate, conversation began going around, initiated by the hungry speedster.

"Hey Rob, guess what?"

"Hm?" A fork full in his mouth.

"Arty got stood up today," Wally wiggled his eyebrows teasingly and the blonde retaliated by glaring daggers at the redhead.

"_Shut. Up._"

Kaldur gave Artemis a soothing smile. "I'm sure the boy didn't mean to."

"No," Artemis scowled and stabbed at her potatoes earning a flinch from M'gann though she didn't notice it, "he's just a big idiot."

Dick nodded agreeably while chewing with his mouth closed.

"Don't worry about it Artemis. There are lots of guys out there," M'gann reassured.

"Not really. Most are already in a relationship or pining for someone else," mumbled the clone, earning a look from everyone at the table.

"So," Conner cleared his throat guiltily, "Who is he anyways?"

Before the archer could reply Wally already had his mouth open. "This super hunky jock from her school that she's totally crushing on."

Artemis scowled, "First off, I never used the term _super hunky_ and secondly," her expression changed to one of annoyance and disappointment, "his names Jason Taylor and he's the captain of our football team."

"You okay Robin?" M'gann asked as the brunet swallowed down his cough with a glass of water.

"Fine." There was a slight tinge of pink to his face while he went back to picking at his meal.

Artemis continued, her voice rising by the heat of her anger. "This douche bag asked me out and he was supposed to take me to some fancy café once school ended but he never made it. The insensitive asshole didn't even bother to text me."

Reassurances came from around the table, everyone having something to say.

"Whatever, guy probably only thinks with his penis. I bet he was busy fucking some sloppy slut who goes around – Ow!"

The redhead leaned under the table to inspect his injury before glaring at the blonde. "You kicked me."

"You're a jerk."

"Hey! I'm on your side!"

"Wally," M'gann scolded, "that's wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"I'm just saying – hey, can someone pass me the salt?"

"It doesn't matter," Dick tore at the chicken with a knife and fork. "Wally's probably right Arty. You don't need someone like that. You deserve better."

"That's what I was saying, you know, before you _assaulted_ me," Wally handed back the salt shaker to Kaldur. "But anyway, this is some real good chicken."

"Where'd you find the recipe, M'gann?"

"Oh, that's a long story. See, Marsha and Stacy found this site and they told Clare about it who told –"

Artemis sent Dick a smile, thanking the boy from across the table. He didn't hesitate to send one back. He was good at smiling. Even while thoughts of guilt and the bathroom in the boy's locker room filled his mind. Thoughts of being fucked against the wall by a football star who was supposed to be on a date with one of his best friends.

Dick didn't speak much after that, wallowing in his own disgust.

"

"

"

I WANT TO SEE YOU THIS WEEKEND. LET'S MEET UP.

The message came through that night while the team was gathered around the TV. Artemis and Kaldur were sorting through DVD's with M'gann and Conner giving their inputs of what to watch. Wally had been insisting on watching the one about that resurrected badass mofo until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He knew he was frowning, his eyes reading over the short message. Maybe if he ignored it she'd just stop texting and forget about it.

TOMORROW?

He scratched his cheek and jutted out his bottom lip in displeasure. Tomorrow was Saturday. They'd have some training, if they were lucky a mission, and if not the team would go out together and see what the city had to offer before dinner.

BUSY. SORRY.

DON'T BE. I'LL WAIT FOR YOU AT YOUR HOUSE AT ONE.

Oh man, she wasn't serious was she? If his parents saw her waiting in front of their house, they'd definitely get suspicious, maybe even invite her inside, and ask how things were going. He was so not in the mood for a lecture.

I'M STAYING OVER AT A RELATIVE'S IN HAPPY HARBOUR. SORRY.

The answering text was short and discrete.

FUCK YOU

Well, he kinda deserved that.

WHERE DOES YOUR RELATIVE LIVE?

You've got to be fucking kidding.

I'M SUPPOSE TO SPEND THE WHOLE WEEKEND WITH THEM. WE'LL TALK LATER K?

He had his fingers crossed, waiting for her answer. Just as his phone vibrated, Dick hopped over the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Oo, share."

The boy slapped away Wally's hands with a smirk. "Go get your own."

Artemis groaned in exasperation. "Can we just please pick a movie to watch?"

"The one about the – "

"No one cares, Baywatch."

Dick elbowed Wally in the side with a grin on his face. "Yeah, Wally. No one cares."

He sent a frown at the acrobat and tried to jab him in the gut where he knew the brunet was ticklish. "Hey, you wanted to watch it too."

"Can someone just pick something?" Conner grumbled.

Eventually they settled on TROIA or "the one about that girl who is the replica of this other chick but then she was kidnapped because the guy thought she was her sister and cursed her with a never-ending cycle of tragic lives but she's still so strong and loving and she kinda looks like you Rob and beautiful and independent stop laughing you know it's a good movie just admit you like it Arty shut up." as Wally put it.

Halfway through the movie and three bowls of empty popcorn later, Wally gave in to his basic human needs and hurried to the bathroom.

"Holy shit," he sighed, eyes closed while he relieved himself, because drinking six cokes and holding it in for forty-five minutes was a very painful experience. His hands brushed against the phone in his pocket after zipping up. He quickly washed his hands and took it out, frowning because he had forgotten about her.

I KNOW THIS PLACE IN HAPPY HARBOR CALLED DUG'S DINER. MEET ME THERE AT 1. OR I COULD GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND ASK YOUR PARENTS WHERE YOUR RELATIVE LIVES. YOU'RE CHOICE.

Wally grabbed at his hair in frustration; an annoyed groan passed his lips. Why did she have to be so fucking – _Agh!_ He stared at the blinking screen scowling. There was no way he was letting her talk to his parents. That was just plain juvenile. How old was she, five? With a slight pause, he typed.

NOT 1. BUSY. HOW EARLY DOES DINER OPEN?

He didn't have to wait long. The new message blinked onto his screen.

6.

MEET AT 8.

He could hear the sound effects from the movie he was missing echo towards the bathroom. He didn't wait for her reply and shoved his phone back in his pocket after turning it off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Donna Troy omg asdfjghjk i love you i can't even asdfhdfhjlaskfjjdfhjkgdl;jhd**

** - CreamyChocolatez - I completely forgot I used that as my description! Thanks for the reminder :) I wonder if people thought the story was actually about a walrus and a fairy doing the dirty. That would have been fun.  
><strong>

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You can all be walruses and cupcake fairies you amazing wonderful people.  
><strong>

****If you find any mistakes or anything that confuses you, be free to drop me a message.****


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any relations._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Achy Breaky Heart**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In which Wally's texting buddy makes an appearance and Dick stays up late.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wally's up by 6. He takes his time in the bathroom because no one's awake yet. His eyes are closed while the hot water jets against the back of his neck. He stands there for almost fifteen minutes, for him amazingly long, before he stops because all the thinking and thoughts were making his head hurt and his gut clench. He sped through the rest of his shower and climbed out with a towel wrapped around his waist and heads back to his bedroom.<p>

He doesn't expect to see Dick up.

He doesn't actually see the boy but he sees a light in the bedroom, filtering through a crack from the door left ajar. If he really strained his ears he could hear the clicking sounds of fingers pounding away on a keyboard. Wally wonders if Dick couldn't sleep – no, that's really the only reason Dick would be up this early on a weekend, so instead Wally wonders _why _the boy couldn't sleep.

While he walks past on quiet feet, he starts questioning if this is just a onetime deal where he just couldn't sleep or if this has been going on longer than anyone knows about. He knows the responsible thing, what a best friend would do, is to ask Dick if he's okay, if he's alright, make sure that Dick's too busy, too tired, to be having nightmares that make him scream and keep him up at night.

_Later_, he promises, but he knows it's a lie. But he pretends for a while that things aren't still a bit awkward between them and that they were still telling each other everything and there were no secrets or hesitations.

Wally tosses the towel to the floor and pulls on the first things his hands touch. It doesn't really matter. Underwear, good. Pants, good. Shirt, good. Hoodie, even better. He pulls on a pair of socks and kicks his feet into his worn-out chucks. His phone slides easily into his pocket and he grabs his wallet because he's going to need some breakfast and with Dick awake he didn't want to make too much commotion in the kitchen and have the boy wondering why Wally was up so early.

The doors in Mount Justice were either powered electrically or were well oiled. There were no awful creaks as Wally stealthily shut the door and raced to the entrance. He had originally planned to use the zeta beam but then it would alert the mountain that **Kid Flash – B03** had just left the building. Not that taking the front entrance would be any less suspicious.

Happy Harbor was barely awake. There were people in cars on their way to work and others who took the route by foot. Wally tried his best to stay clear of the main roads just for good precautions. He stopped a block from Dug's Diner, around a corner of a building and made sure that no one was there to witness him. Casually, he pulled up his hood because there was a soft drizzle that was hardly noticeable and made his way around the corner and a block.

Dug's Diner wasn't overly fancy. The interior and exterior looked like a restaurant from the seventies with checkered floors, plastic tables, red seats, and a flickering neon sign. There was only a few others in the diner – a guy at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee, a woman in a pencil skirt and dress shirt at a booth reading official looking documents while eating eggs, a man at a table doing the crosswords in a newspaper.

Wally slid into the first booth near the door and took a glance at the menu in front of him. A friendly looking lady came over with an energized smile on her face.

"Well, here's something new. Usually kids these days don't get up till the sun sets."

"No ma'am. Not me," Wally's smile came naturally as the smell of food wafted through the swinging kitchen doors.

"And what would you be ordering, sugar?"

"Um, oh, well okay then. Two breakfast supreme's, three side orders of strawberry pancakes, another side of eggs, sunny side up and scrambled, bacon strips, bacon bits, sausages, toast with jam, buttered toast, toast with eggs, a breakfast bagel, and…"

"Oatmeal?"

"Agh, ew no, I mean, no thank you. Vanilla milkshake please."

The lady placed a hand on her hip. "Is that all? Or are you going to order the entire lunch and dinner menu as well?"

A big boisterous smile as he shook his head. "Maybe later."

The lady gave a heavy sigh, scribbled something on her notepad, and headed back to the kitchen.

"Oh wait!"

The lady turned around.

"Can you make that four milkshakes?"

"

"

"

Dick couldn't sleep. He went as far as to turn off his phone so that the distraction wouldn't be there. He tore through his bedside table looking for sleeping pills but came out empty handed. He tried arranging the pillows on the other side of the bed and sleeping in different positions.

The cave didn't have any windows but the time on Dick's phone read that it was almost dawn. He played around with the apps for a while, arranged the contents of his phone, before he pulled himself up and sat down in front of his laptop.

The bright lights were blinding, as bad as his phone was, but his eyes adjusted quickly, already use to the familiar glare that came with the Batcave. He thought about upgrading his software but decided on later. Right now he wasn't in the mood for anything that took too much time or effort.

Instead he opened up a search engine and typed in '_everyday heroes'. _ The search immediately brought up sites and he clicked on the first link that popped up.

It wasn't much of a site but the purpose and reasoning got through. The site was a forum where people would leave stories, anonymous or not, about everyday heroes. They were stories of firefighters, police officers, teachers, next door neighbors, parents, friends, families, strangers in the subway – all people who you might walk by without a second thought, people who were as important to the community in raising awareness and hope as anyone from the superhero community.

It was one of the things Dick did whenever he was having a bad night or just an exhausting day. It wasn't really something you could talk to your friends about and even if he did they'd rather talk about what they heard about Flash or what the news said about Green Lantern recently.

But for him, hearing stories – no, real life experiences – from strangers he probably never met and never would, kids like him, grownups like Bruce, who were just as heroic as Wonder Woman or Batman was something that comforted him. It was a break from seeing mutilated bodies and similar terrors, sounds of gunshots and screams every night. Mostly it was reassurance, that there were good people out there, incredible people, and realizing that not everyone needed a Superman to come swooping in to save the day. Even something as wonderful and considerate as a comforting shoulder, soft words, and an open mind and ear could save a life.

He got up after scrolling through a few pages and quietly left his room. He came back fifteen minutes later with a mug of tea and slid into his seat again. He was in the middle of typing a reply to a story about two adolescents who had helped an old man carry his groceries across the street and to his apartment complex when he heard the sound of shuffling outside his door.

Dick didn't move, his body going tense and he waited patient till he heard the sound recede and the click of a door closing. The sound came from the room two down from his, Wally's room, and his shoulders slumped. His head turned in curiosity when he wondered what he was doing up so early. The time on his laptop blinked 6:21AM.

Dick bit his bottom lip unconsciously by habit. If this were normal circumstances he'd hurry after the redhead, happy not to be the only one awake. He was halfway out of his seat when he remembered that _normal_ wasn't exactly what it once was and instead he made a detour to the idle bed and crawled under the covers, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

He heard the familiar sound of rushing air as Wally sped past his door and closed his eyes.

"

"

"Giselle was the dream girl; big boobs, perky butt, swaying hips, tall and beautiful. All the girls at Wally's school wanted to be like her and all the guys wanted her. Of course there weren't just the looks. She had a fun and wild personality, sweet and nice, and was on the honor roll which was saying enough.

Wally was lucky to have been able to say that he was_ that_ guy, the guy who had the privilege of calling himself Giselle's boyfriend, of being able to call her his girlfriend. That guy who could wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. That guy who had the opportunity to show her off at parties. That guy who made out with her outside all her classes. That guy who got through all the bases with her and was able to say that _yes, those breasts are real _and _yeah, she's a total wild ride in bed_.

Wally was _that _guy.

And he was also probably the only guy that thought having sex with her was like ripping out his teeth with his own hands.

Giselle slid across from him, unhappily eyeing the empty dishes and crumbs that littered the table.

"You're going to get fat if you keep stuffing yourself like that."

_He'd teased me like that. But he'd get it. He always got it._

"Hey," Wally tried for a smile but the glare Giselle immediately sent his wayerased it just as quickly.

"Hey?" Her tone sounded like she was expecting something more.

Wally shrugged. "Hey Giselle, how're you doing?"

Her lips turned into a scowl and he could tell that wasn't the answer she had wanted to hear.

Time seemed to slow for Wally, which was pretty literal considering how time could drag as a speedster, and he watched the twitch at the corner of her lips, her eyes blinking furiously, and as her mouth started to open Wally couldn't help sigh.

_Justgetthisoverwithjustgetth isoverwithjustgetthis –_

"Honestly, Wally? That's really the first thing you're going to say to me after you've been _avoiding _me, for days, weeks, _months_."

"I – "

"I wasn't _asking_ you, Wally."

Was this another rhetorical question? Seriously, what's with girls with their questions that weren't actually questions? He should really ask Artemis about that but then again she'd probably answer with another question that wasn't really a question.

"– have been asking me and I don't have a single _clue_ how to answer them. I mean, I'm your _girlfriend_. I'm supposed to be able to talk to you any time. I'm not expecting to spend every second of everyday together but would it hurt that much too maybe eat lunch together once in a while, or hang out after school? I didn't even know you were going to Sebastian's party. You didn't answer any of my texts or calls and do you know how _embarrassed_ I felt when I saw – "

Each time she enunciated a word, her boobs would bounce, and Wally would bounce his head along in fascination. He wondered how her breast didn't just burst out of what looked like the tightest shirt in the history of the world. Giselle might be a sweetheart, but she knew she had a great body and she wasn't shy about showing skin, wearing boob shirts everyday and miniskirts.

_Where she flaunts it, he's modest._

"– was it, was I, not good in bed? Is that why? I mean you never seemed that interested while we were, you know, _doing_ it. I mean – "

_Full lips, open, moaning, obscene –_

"I know you've slept with a lot of girls, you have a reputation and the experience, I mean _everyone_ knows that, but like, was I not, I guess…"

_Smooth back, moonlight, soft and strong, arching – _

"I guess I don't think I'm that bad. My exes only seemed to want to have sex and I thought you were just being polite but now, I just think you're not interesting. Bored, really."

_Blue eyes, the darkest cornflower, the outline of twilight, the blue before the sun sets, stars, galaxies, beautiful, breathtaking – _

"Wally, I just need to know okay? Because if that's why you've stopped talking to me then –"

"No."

They both blinked at his abrupt reply. Wally swallowed and licked his lips. They were dry and there was a lingering taste of maple syrup and chocolate.

"Then why?"

Wally didn't know why he wasn't like the other guys in his class. When he saw Giselle he hadn't fallen head over heels. Even know, he still didn't. She was beautiful, and smart, and funny, and witty, and nice, and sweet, and maybe that's why the edges started to blur.

"Because."

She reminded Wally of him.

And that was safe. That was comforting. And it wasn't till the first time that they had sex did he realize how stupid he was. How wrong he was because Giselle was nothing like him.

Because her laugh was high and clear, like a bell. His was hoarse, warm, hypnotic and affectionate.

Because when you looked at Giselle, words that come to mind were pretty, cute. Sure, she was a hot, a bombshell, but he was beautiful, sexy, so breathtaking that it hurt to look away.

Because she was perfect, a perfectionist. She had never experienced any heartache that made her want to hide and never wake up. He was flawed, broken, but he never gave up, never stepped down. Fragile, he was always able to put himself back together, piece by piece, no matter how many times he broke apart. Strong. Unbelievably strong. He was perfect.

Because she wasn't Dick.

Because Wally was confused, hurt.

Because Dick didn't love him anymore.

Because Wally didn't know how to move on.

So he had casual affairs, got drunk, slept around, had sex with more girls then he could remember, never had sex – never wanted to have sex – with another boy. Then he met Giselle and for a while she seemed right. They dated, they kissed, and then they fucked because that was right. That was what girlfriends and boyfriends were supposed to do together. They fucked and Wally felt empty and wrong, everything was wrong and he felt so stupid.

Because you weren't supposed to fuck your girlfriend.

You were supposed to make love.

And Wally had only ever done that with Dick – who was right. Everything about Dick was right. Dick who didn't love him anymore, who he still loved even though it was so wrong, so wrong because they were supposed to move on, he was supposed to move on, he had a girlfriend now who he was supposed to love because she was supposed to be right.

"Because?"

She waited for Wally to reply, to say anything, to ask for her to forgive him, that he was stupid and that he could do better.

"I'm sorry."

Giselle didn't cry, didn't break down, not like when Dick broke up with him. She just looked tired.

"Okay."

They say like that for maybe another half hour. Dug's Diner was starting to get crowded as more early bird began crowding in for breakfast. Wally wasn't sure why they sat there that long. He felt uncomfortable but he didn't say anything, let Giselle process everything, waited patiently.

When she got up she looked at him one more time. She still looked tired but less angry, less frustrated and confused.

"I hope you fall in love one day and I hope you're happy. I really do."

And she left.

Wally sat there a bit longer thinking about what she said before asking the waitress from earlier if he could see the lunch menu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Where's the smut guys, I need me them smut. It's getting there.**

****Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!  
><strong>**

********If you find any mistakes or anything that confuses you, be free to drop me a message.********


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any relations._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Pancakes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In which there's peanut butter on pancakes and white goop.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wally licked the batter off the spatula to the dismay of M'gann who scrunched her nose and poured the pancake mix into the readied pan.<p>

"Hey M'gann," he nips absently at the plastic tip.

"Yes, Wally?" and he completely misses the small sigh.

"Can you make them strawberry pancakes?"

The fridge door opens on its own and a box of fresh strawberries fly out. "I'll add them now."

"And can you add some blueberries too?"

Another box filled with plump blueberries land on the counter.

"With banana's?"

One banana broke off from the others and began peeling itself.

"Oh and chocolate. Lots of it. Chocolate pancakes are the best."

"Anything else?" M'gann asks, dicing the strawberries as a block of generic chocolate floated out of the cupboard.

"Do we have any peanut butter?"

"In the fridge," she looks up at him, a perplexed expression as he continues to swing around the spatula like a sword, "but I don't think the others would like peanut butter in their pancakes."

Wally paused to think it over before shrugging and stabbing the metal utensil at a roll of paper towel. "I'll use it as a dip."

Kaldur sat down next to Wally at the breakfast bar smelling like salt and land waste.

"Swimming in the ocean again?"

"Yes, I felt rather dry this morning."

"I don't know how you do it. I mean the pollution and ech – blech – ack – gross you know."

"It's better than the chlorinated water. I thought you liked the beach."

"Oh, I do."

For a moment there was only the sound of M'gann chopping the chocolate before Conner walked in and the busy chef immediately brightened.

"Morning," a smiled tugged on Conner's mouth as they shared a kiss.

Wally made an obnoxious face and gave a final deathly stab at the paper towels as it flopped over and rolled to the floor. Kaldur leaned over and picked it up.

"Early morning workout, Supes?"

"Uh huh," Conner spread over the couch and yawned before turning the TV on for his daily morning appreciation of static and white noise. His hair was still wet from a post-workout shower.

Silence followed. Wally slapped the paper towels a couple of times and cackled when it toppled. Kaldur bent down to retrieve it with a quiet sigh.

The repetition continued till Artemis made her entrance. At the sight of her Wally burst out laughing and Artemis lunged at him only to be held back by a wary Superboy.

"I _knew_ it. I just _knew_ it was you I am going to _kill you_."

Wally sped to the other side of the room, doubling over.

"Let me go! Conner, let me – ahg! You're all on his side!"

M'gann stared at Artemis wordlessly before throwing a hand over her mouth to stop the onslaught of giggles.

"Artemis," Kaldur cleared his throat, biting his tongue to contain himself, "Why do you have…white substance in your hair so early in the morning."

"It's goop," Conner nodded to himself.

"It is _not_ goop. It's –"

Wally choked back his laughter. "It's cum." And the guffaws continued.

"_SHUT UP BAYWATCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU –"_

"Wow, someone needs to learn how to use their indoor voice," Dick rubbed his eye from behind his tinted sunglasses, "What's going on in here?"

There was a quiet pause as the Boy Wonder blinked and a smile adorned his face. "Arty, is that –"

"It's _not_ cum –"

"I never thought it was – "

"– and it's not _goop_ either."

Dick wrinkled his nose. "Why goop."

"Looks like goop."

"It does _not_ –" Artemis threw a glare at Conner " – look like goop and it is not _goop_."

Supey frowns. "Are you sure?"

"_It's frosting!"_

Still laughing, Wally wrinkled his nose in amusement, "Ew Arty, no one wants to know about what you do alone in your room."

Rolling her eyes she turns to M'gann. "I found a freaking _cupcake_ on my pillow this morning. Someone just left it there and I woke up with the thing covered all over my hair."

M'gann wet a towel cloth and handed it to Artemis. "Well it wasn't me. I wasn't awake till nine and I've been making breakfast since. The kitchen was just the way I left it when I woke up this morning."

"It's probably Baywatch over there," she glares and Wally stops laughing to glare back.

"Was not me."

"Then who else could it be?"

He scoffs. "Am I the only one in this freaking mountain aside from you? Come on!"

She crosses her arms unpleasantly. "Whatever you say. Then why were you laughing?"

"Because you had freaking white goop in your hair!"

"Told you it was goop," Conner murmured.

"_It was not goop!"_ With that she turned and stormed out of the room.

"Where's she going?" Wally scoffed, angry that he didn't get the last word.

"Probably to wash the goop out of her hair," Conner shrugged.

M'gann turned off the stove and hurried after the blonde while Dick slid into the seat Wally had previously been sitting.

"So, where were you this morning?"

Wally sped over to stand beside him, "Now you're doubting me too?"

Dick grinned, "Nah man, I heard you this morning. Where'd you go at freaking six-o-clock?"

Wally deadpanned and Dick frowned before rested his chin on his hand and staring at the etchings on the marble top, "Never mind. It's none of my business."

"No, it's –"

M'gann burst back in and stole the spatula from Wally's hand. She dunked it under tap water for a couple of seconds before turning back to the pancakes.

"Oh no!" all pairs of eyes flew to the Martian who looked absolutely devastated. "There are no more eggs left!"

"

"

"I don't understand why _we_ had to make the trip. Why not Supey? I mean he's the one dating her."

"Because, Kid Idiot, you're the one who needs to eat three dozen pancakes to get full."

"Do not. More like two when I'm hungry."

"Don't you mean when you're not hungry, which, let's admit it, is never. Stop pouting."

"Not pouting."

Dick grabbed the shopping list from Wally's hand and uncrumpled the flimsy paper. "We need – wow okay – ten cartons of eggs."

"M'gann's just trying to think ahead."

"No Wally that's just how much you eat in one sitting."

Wally grumbled and pushed the cart after Dick. "What else?"

"Hmm…five bags of flour, ten boxes of blueberries, ten boxes of strawberries, ten boxes of raspberry, ten – okay so everything's in tens – ten blocks of chocolate, and ten jars of…why would we need peanut butter with pancakes?"

Dick throws a look back at Wally.

"But dude, peanut butter tastes good with everything."

"I'm sure."

"Can't say till you've tried it can you."

"Considering you're an eating machine I'd really rather not trust your taste buds."

"But it's peanut butter on _pancakes_. You can't tell me that doesn't sound amazing."

Dick snorts and begins opening each carton of eggs, checking which ones weren't cracked, before handing the ones deemed acceptable to Wally.

"So where next?"

"Fruits."

Wally ran ahead, jumping onto the cart at the last minute, riding all the way down the aisle. Dick followed behind, taking his time to glance at things on sale.

"Dude," Wally pointed at the fruit stand, "I don't think there are enough boxes to meet M'gann's requirements."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess some of your pancakes won't have any fruits in it."

"Man, this sucks. Why can't we order in groceries like we always do?"

Dick picked out a box of strawberries and placed it beside the eggs. "Because the shipment wouldn't arrive in time for breakfast. Hurry up and help me get everything in the cart. I have things I need to do back home."

"What kind of things."

"None of your business kind of things."

"Oh that's just cute."

After emptying out the fruit stand and Wally knocking down an aisle of brand name cereal, they finally managed to empty everything out of the cart and pay.

"Wow, they sure really hate us, huh."

Dick sighed, took it upon himself to be a better person, and walked ahead.

"Rob, Robbie, dude, hey, wait up. Dude, hey, dude wait – so not cool, dude stop running!"

"

"

"Are you guys serious?"

Wally dropped the groceries on the floor while Dick placed them carefully on the counter, muttering about the eggs.

"You guys didn't even wait for us?"

The rest of the team asides from them were sitting around the dining table, their plates full of omelets, bacon, hash browns, and the _pancakes – _

"Not cool. Not cool. You guys ate the pancakes without me?"

"Us," Dick chimed in.

"Oh, yeah, right, hey, hey, don't you _dare_ blondie_."_

Artemis smugly rolled up a pancake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Bitch, you better be fucking ready 'cause you just started World War Three."

"Did you just call me _bitch_, fuck face."

"Yeah I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"You're such a fucking –"

"Let's all calm down okay?"

"And not have such profanities during breakfast."

"How about lunch?" Dick smiled, earning a look from Kaldur.

M'gann placed a reassuring hand on Wally's arm. "I'm sorry we started without you Wally. How about I make another batch of pancakes for you? Is three dozen okay?"

Wally threw a smug look at Dick, "_Two_ is fine. I already ate something earlier."

"Is that where you went this morning?" Dick asked.

Wally blinked before mentally giving himself props. "Oh, totally dude, I was so hungry, you know, you know how I am, and I just couldn't function, like I was practically dead, you know, so I just had to go out and eat something, alone, on my own, at a diner."

Dick began unpacking the eggs. "So you were with someone?"

"What, where did you get that idea?"

"It's fine, Wally. None of my business."

"But I wasn't –"

"Do you mind calling me when the pancakes are done? I have something to do," and he walked out of the room leaving Wally staring open mouthed as he disappeared out of sight.

"Sure thing," Wally muttered, slumping into his previous seat at the breakfast bar as M'gann began cracking eggs into a bowl.

"So was that two dozen?"

Wally let his forehead hit the table with a dull thunk.

"Can you make that four?"

"

"

Dick knew he was being unreasonable.

He was being unreasonable and selfish and acting like a jerk. He was the one who broke up with Wally and that was something he never regretted. He regretted that their relationship fell apart, that they couldn't fix it, but he didn't regret breaking up with him.

And now he was just being immature. If he stopped for a second to rationalize it, it made sense that Wally probably had a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend.

It wasn't like Wally was bad looking or had a terrible personality. Other people were going to try and pursue him and that was something he had to live with.

Wally wasn't his anymore.

And he was okay with that.

He really was.

He just wasn't use to the idea that Wally belonged to someone else.

LET'S FUCK. I'M HORNY.

He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the text before tugging his hair in frustration.

He really was being selfish.

MEET ME AT MOVIES. BUY TICKETS FOR AFTER EIGHT.

WHICH MOVIE?

DOESN'T MATTER.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** **I started this at 4AM and finished editing at 6. So why is this chapter so pointless? Because everything is funny at 4AM.**

****Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!  
><strong>**

********If you find any mistakes or anything that confuses you, be free to drop me a message.********

**And sorry this chapter took so long.  
><strong>

**Yeah.  
><strong>

**Happy Holidays!  
><strong>


End file.
